residentevilfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Comunicación de Krauser 1
Añadir Nombre Original) |Contenido = Español= - Hannah: ... CQ1 a dos-cero. Deme su señal de identificación y su ubicación. - Krauser: Aquí dos-cero, Silderdax. Mi posición es 52-10-12-09. - Hannah: Nombre clave correcto. No creo que nos conozcamos, Jack. Soy Ingrid Hannah. Seré su apoyo durante esta misión. Encantada. - Krauser: ¿Seguro que es buena idea usar nuestros nombres? - Hannah: Si, pero solo hasta que empiece la operación. También puede usar su móvil hasta que lleguemos a la ciudad. Cuando se encuentre con Leon, le dará unos auriculares inalámbricos. - Krauser: Vamos a por el coche. Si seguimos por esta carretera hacia el sur, nos llevará 10 minutos... - Hannah: ¿Qué sabe exactamente sobre Leon? - Krauser: Leí su expediente. Según dice, fue testigo del desastre de Raccoon City. - Hannah: Si, es un superviviente, y sus habilidades no tienen rival. Seguro que se llevan bien. - Krauser: Nunca se sabe. Mientras cumpla con su trabajo, no me quejaré. Si tu gente lo recomienda, me fío de él. - Krauser: Oye, ¿libre para una carrera larga? - Conductor: ¡Es tu dinero, amigo mio! ¡Sube! - Krauser: Tengo que llegar al sur de la ciudad. - Conductor: Le llevaré por 80. - Krauser: Le doy 50. - Conductor: Vale, vale. - Krauser: He traído mucho dinero y municiones. Aquí parece que funcionan mejor que lo de hablar. - Hannah: Dale las gracias de mi parte al ejército de EE.UU. - Krauser: No hay duda de que son buenos socios. |-|Inglés= - Hannah: This is CQ1 to two-zero. Please provide your code name and location. - Krauser: This is two-zero, Silverdax. My location is 52-10-12-09. - Hannah: Code name confirmed. I don't believe we've met before, Jack Krauser. I'm Ingrid Hannah. I'll be your support op for his mission. It's nice to make your acquaintance. - Krauser: Are you sure it's OK to be using our names? - Hannah: Yes, but just until it's time for the operation to begin. You can also use your cell phone until you arrive in town. When you meet up with Leon, he'll give you a wireless headset. - Krauser: We're going to pick up the car. If we follow this road south, it'll take us about 40 minutes. - Hannah: How much do you know about Leon? - Krauser: I read his file. And according to that, he witnessed the Raccoon city outbreak. - Hannah: Yes, he's a survivor, and his skills are first class. You two should get along well. - Krauser: You never can tell. But as long as he does his job right, I won't complain. If your people recommend him, I trust him. - Krauser: Oye, ¿Manejas larga distancia? - Driver: It's your money, mi amigo! Get in! - Krauser: I need to get to the south side. - Driver: I can take you there for 80. - Krauser: I'll give you 50. - Driver: OK, OK. - Krauser I brought plenty of money and ammo with me. Here, they seem to work better than talking. - Hannah: Give my thanks to the US Military. - Krauser: Sure thing. It's nice having them as a sponsor. |-|Vídeo= thumb|center|506 px }} Descripción Comunicación de Krauser 1 es un archivo de voz que aparece en Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles. en: Communication from Krauser 1 Categoría:Archivos Categoría:Darkside Chronicles Categoría:Archivos de The Darkside Chronicles